Colossus and OC
by roryinfiregirl
Summary: story based on colossus and and new character i created that becomes best friends with kitty. Also falls for bad guy Colossus


i don't own any of the characters except "Tina" she is a character i made up for the soul purpose of this story.

X- men sequel – Kitty Pryde & John Allerdyce

**X- men sequel – Kitty Pryde & John Allerdyce**

**Written by roryinfiregirl**

Characters

Professor Charles Xavier

Scott Summers aka Cyclops

Doctor Jean Grey

Ororo Monroe aka Storm

Logan aka Wolverine

Kurt wagerner aka Nightcrawler

Bobby Drake aka Iceman

Kitty Pryde aka Shadowcat

Tina Matthews aka Redeye

The bad guys:

Eric Lencher aka Magneto

Mystique other names unknown

Toad other names unknown

Sabertooth other names unknown

John Allerdyce aka Pyro

Peter Rasputin aka Colossus

Romy Lebeau aka Gambit

Marie aka Rogue

The story:

My name is Professor Charles Xavier; I run the Xavier institute for gifted youngsters in Westchester, New York.

These gifted youngsters are what others would call mutants, a select few of these mutants go on to become known affectionately as the X-men, or they simply re enter the world with there powers controlled enough to lead normal lives.

My institute teachers these so called mutants normal school stuff, but with one difference they also learn to control there mutant abilities, the more experienced students have gone on to teach here at Xavier's for example Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Ororo Monroe, and Logan. There are a few other students who are X- men but are still in school e.g. Bobby Drake, Kitty Pryde and our newest member Tina Matthews, who is still not sure if this is the right thing to be doing which is a result of her stepfather, telling her that she is worthless, but this is only because she's a mutant like his brother's children and he has such a hatred for his brother's children.

But moving on to inside the danger room with Scott aka Cyclops, Jean, Ororo aka Storm, Logan aka wolverine, Bobby, Kitty and Tina.

Get out of the way Tina, yelled Bobby aka Iceman

Ok jean turn it off I think that's enough for today said Cyclops

Ok give me a second replied jean

Don't you know that if we didn't have safety prodicals you could have hurt someone, what were you thinking pulling a stunt like that yelled Iceman again at Tina.

I..I'm sorry, was all Tina managed to say before running out of the danger room in tears.

It was Kitty that got up to go after Tina but not before saying this to Bobby, Its not her fault we have all messed up in the danger room before there was no need to yell at her, especially you of all people, Said Kitty walking out to go find Tina.

The kid's right Bobby, if anyone screwed up it was you said Logan walking out.

Maybe you should try and find Tina and apologize for yelling at her she is very upset Bobby said Jean agreeing with what Logan and Kitty said then leaving the room with Cyclops and Storm.

After running out of the danger room, Tina finally stopped running outside the mansion in the garden she had a seat on the bench to catch her breath, then saw someone coming towards her, but it wasn't Kitty it was him Bobby.

Although Tina didn't run from him she didn't look at him and then said this to him

Come to yell at me some more, I don't want anything from you so you might as well save your breath and leave me be.

Listen Tina I didn't mean to get angry at you ok so I'm sorry for yelling at you, Said Bobby sincerely.

Well I don't want your stupid apology so get lost, or go crying to Scott, oh wait you don't go crying to him you suck up to him, Said Tina bitterly as she started walking off the campus.

What are you doing were not allowed off campus without permission. Said Bobby worryingly.

Go tell someone you cares, I'm out of here. Replied Tina also muttering something in Russian.

It just so happened to be at that exact time that Peter happened to be patrolling the area as Magneto had instructed to mainly keep an eye on Tina who just so happened to be what Magneto wanted and had instructed that if she left the mansion Peter was to follow her and Peter also happened to catch the thing that Tina had muttered about Bobby in Russian.

Well this is new, someone hating the goody two shoes of the Iceman, and I have to agree with you. Said Peter in fluent Russian that Tina could understand as she spent most of her childhood in Russia and only came to America when she was fifteen and had run away from home.

Who are you and what do you want, replied Tina ready for a fight.

Relax I'm not here to harm you just entice you, I'm Piotr Nikeliovich Rasputin and who are you. Said Peter in his best Russian manor.

But that was the big mistake, as Tina just threw fire balls at him because as it turned out his uncle was the man that married Tina's mother, Peters uncle was the man that abused her.

Tina was so angry that she was now screaming in plain Russian how much she hated his uncle and throwing fire at him.

She was now so exhausted that she collapsed into Peters arms.

I'm Tianna Matthews Rasputin; your uncle is my step father.

But you're a mutant, my father and he didn't get along because me and my sister are mutants, replied Peter in a hushed voice.

Well that explains why he abused me when I was fourteen until I ran away when I was fifteen and I came to America, replied Tina.

Now how do you want to entice me exactly Piotr, Said Tina intrigued.

You can call me Peter, and Magneto wants to offer you something that the professor can not, replied Peter.

Call me Tina, and I have nothing to talk about with your magneto I'm through with the mutant community, Said Tina as she started walking away.

Wait I have a friend he has similar ability to your own only he can not create the fire like you, replied Peter.

Fine lead the way to your Magneto but I want you to stay in the room when he talks to me, got it, Said Tina.

Got it, replied Peter silently smirking to himself.

to be continued  
what is going to happen will tina join up with the badass magneto or will she choose Xavier's side and fight for the greater good...


End file.
